spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Behold! Swiss City Falls! (transcript)
Behold! Swiss City Falls! Written by Ponyo Fan and JellyfishJam38 *(Cold opening. We see a fish's point of view while walking through the forest. A caption saying "ACTUAL RECORDED FOOTAGE" appears at the bottom of the screen, as the fish traces his camera around.) *Fish: I'm so scared here. I know I'm gonna die, so I'll just tell you everything. Hoogra sent me on this mission to prove myself. I'm 22, have a wife and kids, and I was marooned here. No-one deserves this. *(We hear a rustling through the trees as something roars, and the camera turns around to show a tree stripped bare of leaves with a scratch in it.) *Fish: What was that? *(He runs away, and then as we hear a very loud roar, the fish screams and a monster appears. We briefly see its face as he turns the camera away. The creature dashes and hits the fish. Blood dots the camera lens. The man continues to scream) *Fish: I am gonna die. God help me. (The monster runs its claws against the camera screen, and more blood hits the camera until it is completely red. The camera falls. The monster puts his face to the screen and roars. The camera turns off.) *(Cut to opening titles.) *(SpongeBob is sitting in the Swiss City Hall with Patrick and Sandy, with hundreds of other Swiss City visitors, who are gossiping about random things) *Sandy: Okay, I heard someone here slept with Mr. Krabs. I'm guessing Evelyn. *Patrick: Seriously? You're sick! *Sandy: The stuff you say while sleep-talking is sicker. *(Flashback to Patrick sleeping. He is gently snoring, and then unleashes a long string of bleeps. He gently snores again. Back to the Hall.) *Patrick: How would I know I say that stuff? I'm not awake when I'm asleep! *Sandy: Isn't this what gossip's meant to be about? False accusations? *Patrick: (silent) *SpongeBob: Guys, break it up! *(Hoogra stands up in front of everyone, takes in a breath, and then - ) *Hoogra: EVERYONE! BE QUIET! OR I'LL RIP YOUR HEARTS OUT! *SpongeBob (whispering) Man, that Hoogra is good with keeping people quiet. *Hoogra: Alright, I sent this new visitor on a mission to prove his own, and he hasn't been seen in five days. Also, one of our residents was found butchered in their own house! There were claw marks all over their face and they were ripped in half! This couldn't have been a murder, no fish has the power to do that. It must have been a monster. Something's up here in Swiss City, and I need a brave individual to look through the Forest of Gloom for any signs of life - or death. *(Patrick puts his hand up) *Hoogra: Are you sure? There's no "might" here, you are going to die. Forget about it. Go if you're suicidal. *Patrick: I want to go! *Hoogra: See you in Heaven, or wherever you're going. *(Patrick runs off, shouting a chorus of "Whee"s and "Yeah"s as he darts out of the door) *Hoogra: To ensure that there is a slim chance of one person surviving, two others have to go. *(SpongeBob and Evelyn put their hands up) *Hoogra: SpongeBob? *SpongeBob: Patrick will die without me. His life is in my hands. *Hoogra: Okay, if you say so. The exit is that-a-way. Evelyn? *Evelyn: I'm a dashing, courageous warrior who frequently makes sacrifices for others' lives, and can easily - *Hoogra: Go. *(The two walk away, as a shadow looms over the Hall. The back door breaks open, as two monsters break through. They are almost identical, with hideously deformed facial features, green skin, three long, yellow claws, and oversized, ingrown teeth. The crowd screams as they hurl arrows at the creatures, but they just bounce back and embed in the fishes' heads. The monsters dash into the crowded corner where the survivors are huddled, and start scratching at them. Hoogra attempts to slash the monster, but is grabbed by the neck, and thrown on the ground. He manages to get back up as the second monster holds six people up and bites them all.) *Hoogra: Goddamnit. (He grabs eight shivering, blood-covered survivors and runs out, as the beasts make short work of the rest.) *Fish (talking to other fish) I just noticed that these things take quite long to kill people, they seem to take relish in the blood. This could be our key to get out of this hellhole. (As the monsters claw someone beyond recognition, the fish make their way out of the hall.) *Fish 2: I've seen many things in my life here in Swiss City, but this so far seems the most horrific. I think more than a hundred people are dead. *Fish: Yeah, Jenny, at least we could defend ourselves when the Seven Creatures came! Just think, any second here, you could be mauled to death. The Creatures were somewhat slow, had their weak spots and pressure points, you could actually survive their attacks if they didn't attack you for too long... *Jenny: These things never give up, they're on the trail of life, and adding death to it as they go along. *(The roof blasts off the Hall.) *Fish: Holy crap. *(We are shown the inside of the hall. Blood is on the walls, corpses lie in every direction, survivors attempt to treat their friends' wounds, and tables, shelves, and practically any piece of furniture you could think of, are knocked to the ground, and smashed to pieces. The monsters are mysteriously gone, leaving just a pile of shed green skin. The camera zooms closer on it, until the image of the skin changes to the image of SpongeBob and Patrick in the forest.) *SpongeBob: Goddamn, I'm scared. I wish Sandy would have come along. *Patrick: Well, no, we've got Evelyn, who has no fighting talent and suicidal tendencies. *Evelyn (in tent) I heard that! *Patrick: We don't care. This creature actually sounds like something that could disembowel you before you even picked up your sword, so don't go all bravado on it. Like Hoogra said, we're gonna die. Unless a miracle happens, we'll be in pieces before the sun rises. *SpongeBob (yawns) Sure, very motivational. We've gotta kill this thing, no matter how much bravado it takes. And if we have to make a sacrifice, that we will do. What do you care about more, two people dying, or the whole of Swiss City becoming a mass grave? *Evelyn: Guys, it's two creatures. *Patrick: How the hell do you know that? *Evelyn: As I was walking away from the hall, I noticed strange, clawed footsteps. There were four of them. I know the wildlife here in Swiss City, and I'm sure there's been nothing like those beasts before. And I know there are two because the two sets of footsteps almost had a symmetrical distance between them, and they were in the pattern that two humans would walk, not that of a four-legged creature. *Patrick: Oh, you're finally being helpful once. But I still don't trust your false claims that you will defeat the creature, er I mean, creatures. *SpongeBob: Let's move on. *(The gang keep moving, until they notice blood splattered on the trees. Patrick starts incessantly screaming) *SpongeBob: Pat, chill your nerves. Nothing's happened yet... oh. *(The gang's pupils go smaller, and we are given a shot of the ground, which is covered with blood. A fish lies on the ground, with wounds on his body. Amongst the blood, there is a camera lying on the floor. Patrick picks up the camera.) *Patrick: Guys, this guy had a camera. Maybe we can find something out about the creature from his videos! *Evelyn: That's a good idea, but I think this is the guy we've been looking for. You don't just burst open in the middle of the forest. Plus, if someone just came over to where he was standing and just mutilated him with his sword, the wounds would be less, hmm, rough. *SpongeBob: We need to watch his video. *(Evelyn turns on the camera and clicks on a video with the forest as a thumbnail) *Evelyn: This looks like the one. *(The video starts, and we hear the audio as the gang watch. As we hear the monster roar and the man scream from the video, they look to each other) *All: Oh. My. God. *'More coming soon...' Category:Transcripts Category:PG-13